Scarlet
by Alicera
Summary: ENIGMA spinoff. One shot. Kutukan itu dimulai dari benih kebencian yang terus disiram. Sejauh mana itu akan berakar? Terlalu banyak yang kau gadaikan. Kebencian, cinta, nafsu, keserakahan, pengkhianatan. Hitung satu-satu. Bayarlah satu-satu..:: Warning: Mature. Sexual Content. Violence. OOC/AU/OC::.. Do not like. Do not read. Complete. Please review and enjoy :)


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...:::SCARLET:::...**_

by Alicera

.

.

Cerita ini adalah _spinoff_ dari **ENIGMA**. Cerita ini satu chapter saja ( _one-shot_ ). Menceritakan awal kehidupan pertama Sakura setelah serangan klan Uchiha pada suku Haruno. Disarankan untuk membaca **ENIGMA** terlebih dahulu untuk mengerti jalan ceritanya secara menyeluruh.

Beware of **mature content**! Violence. Rape. Torture. Sexual situations and language. Jika masih di bawah umur silakan keluar.

OOC/OC/AU. **Dark fic**. _Sadistic evil_ Sasuke &Sakura.

Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

Kata orang jika kau melihat kejadian mengerikan yang mengguncang jiwamu, kau bisa mematikan perasaanmu. _Detachment_. Kau memposisikan dirimu hanya sebagai _observer_ seakan melihat mimpi yang jauh. Untuk sementara kau aman. Mungkin, rasa sakit dan ketakutan itu akan datang, tapi saat ini aku merasa mati. Ketika mereka menyeretku ke kamar mandi, menelanjangiku dengan paksa dan membenamkanku ke bak mandi. Suara napasku yang megap-megap berusaha mencari udara terasa jauh.

Dua orang pengawal laki-laki berdiri mengawasi sambil tertawa-tawa dan tiga orang pelayan wanita membenamkanku—hmm, tidak memandikanku. Saat itu aku tahu tipe-tipe penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh klan Uchiha. Khusus untukku, Sasuke lebih suka menyerang bagian mental.

Yang pertama. Kau diberi trauma dengan melihat keluargamu sendiri dibantai. Kemudian keluargamu yang tersisa dibuat cacat di depan matamu. Sekarang tangan Satsuki buntung. Tipe penyiksaannya masih _external_. Belum menyentuh diriku. Aku masih bertahan.

Yang kedua. Penyiksaannya datang ke padaku akhirnya—secara langsung. Dipermalukan setengah mati. Salah satu yang membedakan manusia dan hewan adalah adanya rasa malu ketika kita telanjang. Yah, kebanyakan manusia begitu. Kita tidak suka orang lain menyentuh tubuh kita jika kita tidak ingin karena tentu saja ini bagian diri kita yang pribadi, beberapa menganggap ini masalah kehormatan, beberapa menganggap ini masalah menghargai esensi dan otonomi orang lain.

Jadi ketika dua laki-laki tadi memandangi tubuhku tanpa ditutupi-tutupi, mata mereka menjelajah dengan mesum, aku tidak merasa apa-apa. Aku bertahan. Untuk sementara aku harus menghilangkan sisi manusiaku. Aku masih menang.

Yang ketiga. Ah, untuk yang ini, aku tidak yakin aku bisa bertahan. Perbedaan yang lain antara manusia dan binatang adalah kita memiliki hak dan kapasitas untuk bergerak, berpikir, dan membuat keputusan secara bebas. Ayam atau babi, setelah dilahirkan, dikurung, hanya untuk dibunuh sebagai bahan makanan. Mereka tidak punya pilihan. Sasuke mengambil ini dariku. Aku tidak punya pilihan ketika aku didandani dan dikurung di kamar.

Aku tidak punya pilihan ketika dia memutuskan aku menjadi salah satu simpanannya. Selir. Gundik. Terserah kalian mau menyebut apa. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih butuh wanita lagi, klan Uchiha punya wanita-wanita begitu cukup banyak. Apa yang tersisa dariku supaya aku bisa disebut manusia bukan binatang atau boneka yang dijual di etalase toko?

Jadi kau tidak punya hak untuk menghakimiku jika yang kuinginkan hanya balas dendam. Membuat mereka menderita seperti yang kurasakan. Aku akan melakukan apa pun—menggunakan siapa pun untuk meraih tujuanku itu. Menipu, mencuri, berkhianat, bahkan membunuh. Apakah aku jahat? Mungkin. Apakah aku harus diam, menunggu karma atau kekuatan lebih tinggi yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah menolongku untuk bertindak? Yang ada klan Uchiha hanya akan semakin berkuasa dan hidup turun-temurun tanpa ada masalah.

Aku tidak bisa dengan sabar menunggu pembalasan.

 **Aku.**

 **Aku** lah yang akan menjadi pembalasan itu.

Jadi, jangan berani-berani menghakimiku.

.

.

 **Permulaannya hanyalah biji kecil, biji kebencian yang ditanam ketika pertumpahan darah itu terjadi**

 **Jiwa menjadi hitam tempat biji itu tumbuh**

 **Kemudian disiram dengan darah dan ratapan air mata**

 **Kebencian itu tumbuh melewati batas waktu dan kematian**

.

.

.

"Sosok seperti apa yang cocok untuknya?" seorang pelayan wanita bertubuh tinggi penuh dengan pakaian berwarna berani memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Mereka berada di bagian kastil istana bagian barat tempat wanita-wanita selingan bagi klan Uchiha tinggal. Berbagai jenis wanita ada di sana. Tergantung pasar. Beberapa klan Uchiha suka yang submisif atau yang seksi dan liar. Tidak hanya untuk para laki-laki, jika kau seorang wanita Uchiha yang kesepian atau sudah bercerai, banyak laki-laki muda berkulit seputih pualam dan selembut _yogurt_ menanti. Yang eksotis dengan kulit coklat juga siap melayani.

Wanita yang lain, berambut coklat, tipis, dan berminyak menimpali. "Tidak cocok untuk tipe binal, dari kemarin dia bertingkah seperti _zombie_ , kuajak bicara tidak menjawab," kata wanita berambut coklat itu, melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sakura. Mata hijau kosong. Tidak ada respon. "Hmm, kurasa tipe gadis submisif cocok—mirip hadiah untuk pangeran Sasuke."

"Ya, kau benar, dandani dengan tipe baju sopan dan manis," wanita yang pertama menimpali. Memegang pinggang Sakura dan dada Sakura. "Tubuhnya lumayan. Dia bisa menjual karakter eksotis dengan rambut merah jambunya. Berikan dia gaun satin merah jambu tipis. Lipstik merah jambu juga, kurasa."

"Tidak-tidak terlalu membosankan. Berikan dia gaun kimono dengan belahan di kaki yang cukup tinggi. Jangan beri pakaian lain di balik kimononya. Ah, corak bunga Sakura cocok. Buat belahan dadanya agak kelihatan."

Mereka berdua mengamati hasil kerja mereka. Puas.

"Seperti boneka cantik di musim semi."

"Apakah kau yakin ini seperti selera Pangeran Sasuke."

"Tentu. Dia akan membangunkan fantasi tentang pahlawan pulang perang yang mendapat semalam bercinta penuh dengan puteri cantik pihak lawan yang kalah."

"Hmm, kuharap itu benar atau kita akan mendapat masalah."

"Apa dia gila?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak merespon kita."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia seperti itu terus, kau tahu bagaimana reputasi pangeran Sasuke, setiap wanita yang masuk ke kamarnya selalu mengerang bahkan berteriak sangat keras. Dia suka yang seperti itu."

"Nanti dia juga akan bersuara."

"Kau benar. Lagipula dia masih bisa ditiduri walaupun mirip mayat begitu. Rasanya sama saja."

.

.

.

Malam itu bulan bersinar terang. Awan hanya semburat putih kekuningan di langit yang bertabur bintang. Di ruang duduk kamar Sasuke, suasana tenang dan sunyi. Hanya beberapa kali bunyi suara kertas dibalik. Sasuke duduk di kursi memandangi peta di depannya. Ia meletakkan sikunya di kedua pahanya. Melipat tangan dan menopang dagunya. Rambutnya hitam pekat mencuat ke belakang melawan gravitasi. Sesekali bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, dahinya mengerut. Ia memakai baju militer serba hitam.

Jenderal Ryuu ikut memandangi peta di depan mereka. "Tuan Sasuke, menyerang Suna akan membutuhkan waktu lama jika harus menyeberangi gurun seperti itu, lagipula prajurit kita tidak terlalu terlatih untuk bertempur di gurun, kita akan mengalami kerugian bertarung dengan pengguna pasir dan angin di gurun."

Mata hitam Sasuke masih memandang tajam peta di depannya. Ia membuka lipatan tangannya, telunjuknya yang pucat menyusuri sebuah aliran sungai di pinggir negara Suna. "Beri racun pada air sungai ini, mereka akan melemah karena panen mereka gagal dan kematian. Kalau mereka berusaha mengimpor dari negara tetangga, segera rampok."

Jenderal Ryuu mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Kita tunggu sampai saat yang kritis baru menyerang."

Senyum licik merekah di bibir jenderal itu. "Kurasa tahun ini, Anda akan lebih berprestasi dari kakak Anda, Tuan Sasuke."

Mata tengah malam itu berpindah ke arah sosok di depannya, masih dengan ekspresi datar, tidak tertarik.

"Masih belum. Itachi baru saja berhasil menikahi anak Raja Kumo, membuat negara itu berada di tangannya tanpa menggunakan kekerasan."

"Tapi Anda berhasil memimpin penyerangan ke suku Haruno dengan sukses."

Sasuke berdiri, berjalan mengambil botol anggur dan gelas. Menuangkannya perlahan. Meminumnya dengan pelan, satu tangan di dalam saku. Mata hitamnya beralih ke lukisan besar di tengah ruangan. Lukisan Madara Uchiha menggunakan baju kerajaan dan mahkota. "Suku kecil begitu, hal yang kita dapat hanya mitos," suara _baritone_ dinginnya terdengar kosong.

Ia meneguk anggur di gelas sampai habis. "Masih belum membuktikan kalau aku yang lebih cocok jadi raja, bukan Itachi."

"Nikmati saja malam ini, Tuan Sasuke. Mainan Anda yang baru itu cukup cantik. Bagaimana rasanya meniduri suku—" perkataan jenderal Ryuu terpotong.

Mata hitam Sasuke membekukan perkataan jenderal di depan Sasuke. "Apakah aku minta pendapatmu?"

Warna pucat merambat di Ryuu. "Ah, tentu—tidak, maafkan saya, Tuan Sasuke."

Sunyi.

"Se—selamat malam, saya akan mempersiapkan apa yang Anda perintahkan."

Sasuke mengangguk, berbalik memandangi lukisan kakeknya, mengacuhkan jenderal yang tergopoh-gopoh keluar.

Sasuke dan Itachi sedang dalam masa mengumpulkan poin, siapa yang layak menjadi raja setelah Uchiha Madara. Sasuke menuang anggur di gelas lagi. Akhirnya dia kembali duduk, mulai membaca beberapa surat-surat diplomatis dari banyak negara. Semuanya sopan—dan ketakutan. Membosankan.

Terdengar pintu diketuk. "Tuan Sasuke, wanita dari suku Haruno, maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu namanya, sudah kami dandani seperti yang Anda minta."

Sasuke memandang pintu. Menata kembali surat-surat itu. "Bawa masuk."

Gadis berambut merah jambu bermulut kotor dan kurang ajar itu berubah. Dia tenang—sunyi. Sasuke mengawasinya dari atas ke bawah. Mata hijaunya mengingatkan Sasuke pada hijaunya dedaunan pada saat musim semi setelah hujan. _Make up_ tipis menutupi mukanya, rambutnya digerai melewati pundaknya. Mata hitam Sasuke memperhatikan paha putih pualam di balik kimononya yang sedikit tersibak. Kulit dada bagian atasnya yang kelihatan mulus itu membuat darahnya berdesir ke bawah.

Suara dalam Sasuke terdengar lagi, "tinggalkan kami."

Wanita tadi membungkuk dan menutup pintu.

Sunyi.

Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu. Mematung. Tidak bereaksi. Mata hijau itu berkedip dibalik maskara gelap dan lentik.

"Kau kelihatan sangat tenang. Padahal sebelumnya kau tidak bisa diam."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke mendekat, berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. Aroma vanila dan stroberi memanjakan indera penciumannya. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan menariknya mendekat. Ia membungkuk, menyentuhkan hidungnya di ujung atas lehernya, dekat dagu, kemudian turun ke bawah. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bau tubuh Sakura harum dan segar.

Sasuke berdiri tegak kembali, memperhatikan wajah tanpa ekspresi di depannya. Bibir di depannya tampak sangat mengundang. Ia membungkuk lagi, mencium bibir Sakura pelan, jika orang tidak tahu, tampaknya dengan kehati-hatian mirip seorang kekasih memberikan ciuman pertama. Ringan. Mengecup bibir lembut di depannya beberapa kali. Berpindah posisi kepala. Tangan kanannya memegang dahu Sakura, mengangkatnya lebih tinggi. Sedikit menelengkan kepala. Bibir mereka bertautan ringan.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, dingin. "Jadi kau tidak akan melawan?" Tanpa basi-basi tangan pucatnya meremas payudara Sakura. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura secara intens. Tidak ada perubahan. Ciuman itu berlanjut, kali ini ciuman ringan ke dahi, mata, hidung, pipi dan dagu. Sama sekali bukan ciuman panas penuh nafsu. Ciuman itu kembali ke bibir.

Remasan tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba keras dan menyakitkan, membuatkan Sakura terpaksa membuka mulut karena kaget dan menahan sakit. Lidah Sasuke masuk, mulai mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya, melumat bibir Sakura. Lidah Sakura sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Sasuke berhenti. Memisahkan diri. Biasanya dia akan langsung bernafsu dan bercinta dengan gaya kasar. Atau kadang sedikit variasi—berdiri atau kadang di balkon. Di saat-saat tertentu kalau _mood_ -nya sedang baik, Sasuke suka gaya yang lambat tapi dalam. Atau terkadang wanitanya yang di atas. Di saat-saat _mood_ -nya agak jelek karena kalah perang misalnya. Dia jadi agak sadis, bercinta dengan kasar, sedikit jambakan, atau mendorong si wanita di dinding ruangan, bercinta dari arah belakang. Kalau sudah begitu, teriakan wanita-wanita itu bisa membangunkan pelayan.

Kali ini tidak ada respon.

Sasuke berdiri dekat—memandang Sakura lurus-lurus. "Kau kira sampai kapan bisa bersembuyi di dalam sana?"

Hening.

Sasuke menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di pipi Sakura, membelainya perlahan. "Ini bagus, kau tidak membuatku cepat bosan. Aku akan membuatmu mengeluarkan seluruh emosi, aku akan menikmatinya ketika kau menangis, berteriak, memberontak, memohon walaupun semua itu hanya sia-sia."

Malam itu, Sasuke tidak melanjutkan tindakannya. I a mengirim Sakura kembali ke ruang tidurnya di bagian barat.

.

.

.

Para pelayan-pelayan sekarang banyak bergosip. Sudah beberapa hari pangeran Sasuke memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Pagi-pagi saat sarapan, Sasuke lebih suka sarapan sendiri, tidak bergabung dengan klannya yang lain, Sasuke selalu menyuruh gadis Haruno itu menemani.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu. Mereka kebingungan, pangeran bungsu mereka tidak pernah menyuruh wanita yang dia tiduri untuk menemuinya lagi di pagi hari. Tidak ada desahan, suara teriakan pada malam hari sekarang.

Sasuke memakan sarapannya dengan pelan dan tenang. Sesekali memperhatikan Sakura di ujung ruangan. Dia masih duduk terdiam memandang gelas berlapis emas di depannya.

"Makan," kata Sasuke, mengambil potongan roti di depannya. Tangan Sakura mengambil sendok sup dan memakan pelan.

"Kukira kau akan mencoba membuat dirimu mati kelaparan," mata Sasuke menganalisis gadis di depannya lagi. Sasuke merasa sedikit tertarik, biasanya dirinya yang tidak banyak bicara, sekarang dia malah yang berusaha memecah kesunyian. "Rupanya kau masih punya keinginan untuk hidup."

Sasuke mengambil gelas kaca di depannya, meminumnya pelan. Sasuke bangkit. Berdiri di samping Sakura. Jari pucatnya menyusuri bibir Sakura. Sasuke mengambil gelas di depan Sakura, memberikannya pada Sakura. Dengan patuh bibir ranum itu membuka.

"Kau masih tidak mau berbicara?"

Hening.

Sasuke berbisik pelan di samping telinga Sakura, "aku akan **membunuh** saudaramu bertangan buntung itu."

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan rasa tertarik semakin besar ketika boneka bermata kosong di depannya pecah. Melalui retakan-retakan itu, muncul emosi dari mata hijaunya. Mata hijau jernih itu membesar, warna merah menjalar di permukaan kulit porselen itu. Amarah dan ketakutan. Sasuke merindukan emosi-emosi itu.

Akhirnya tubuh gemetar dan mata musim semi itu memandangnya—benar-benar melihat sekarang. Suara yang keluar dari bibir ranum itu pelan," tidak."

"Akhirnya kau bicara."

"Tidak! Kumohon."

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura. Sasuke menyibakkan helai rambut Sakura yang jatuh ke mukanya. Bibir ranum itu bergetar menahan tangis. Hasrat panas menyebar di tubuh Sasuke cepat. "Aku bisa saja menghentikan eksekusinya sore ini, tetapi apa yang kau bisa berikan padaku?"

Mata _zamrud_ milik Sakura melebar. Ia mengerti maksud Sasuke. Tangan Sakura meraih pisau di keranjang buah, mengayunkannya. Sasuke terlalu cepat, pergelangan tangan Sakura ditangkap, pisau itu jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi denting keras. Napas Sakura terengah-engah penuh kebencian. "Lebih baik aku mati, membusuk dimakan binatang atau gagak di luar sana," desis Sakura penuh racun.

Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura cepat sehingga mereka berdua berdiri begitu dekat. Sasuke bisa merasakan tekanan dada lembut Sakura pada dadanya, nafsu yang hanya berupa nyala lilin itu kini berkobar seperti api. Tangannya menarik rambut Sakura cukup keras, membuat Sakura harus sedikit menengadah memandang mata Sasuke. "Siapa namamu?"

Tangan Sakura bergerak begitu cepat, menampar Sasuke begitu keras. Mata gelap dingin itu kini bergelora seperti magma pekat. Tarikan pada rambut Sakura menjadi sangat menyakitkan. Sakura harus merintih menahan sakit. "Siapa namamu?" desis Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan—hmphh," perkataan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke sudah melumat bibir Sakura dengan kasar. Jemari Sasuke kini menyusup ke sela-sela rambut Sakura menekan kepalanya semakin keras. Ciuman kali ini panas. Bibir terbuka, lidah bertautan—atau saling melawan. _Saliva_ mengalir di pinggir mulut mereka. "Hmpph—aah, bajingan—hmmph," beberapa kali Sakura hanya sempat menarik napas sebelum Sasuke mengubah sudut kepalanya untuk berciuman panas lagi. Tangan Sasuke turun ke bawah, mencengkeram bokong Sakura, meremas dan menarik semakin dekat. Tangan Sakura mulai mencakar dan menarik rambut Sasuke juga, berusaha melawan ketika kejantanan Sasuke mulai mengeras di bawah sana. Lumatan itu semakin kasar.

Cahaya pagi cerah, menyusup di antara tirai yang putih bersih. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi napas memburu dan bibir beradu. Sisa makanan di meja sudah mulai dingin.

"Hmpph—lepaskan, Uchiha—" Tangan kanan Sasuke agak mengangkat bokong Sakura, membuatnya menengadah dan bernjinjit, membuat Sasuke semakin mudah memasukkan lidahnya, mencium lebih panas lagi tanpa mengalami pegal di tengkuk yang semakin parah. Ciuman yang panas dan lama itu akhirnya berhenti dengan kedua belah pihak terengah-engah. Napas memburu mengenai bibir satu sama lain yang basah dan agak sedikit bengkak karena gigitan. Mata hijau itu dilapisi air mata, berkilau cerah. Suara Sakura serak. "Kau tidak akan membunuh Satsuki jika aku dengan kemauanku sendiri tidur denganmu?"

"Hn, seperti itu."

Sakura mengangguk. Matanya bergelora seperti badai. "Namaku Sakura dan membusuk lah di neraka, Uchiha."

Dengan segera mereka berciuman lagi, kali ini kedua belah pihak saling menyerang penuh nafsu—yang satu nafsu seksual yang satu amarah untuk membunuh. Segera tangan mereka bergerak—menggerayangi satu sama lain. Tangan Sasuke membelai lengan Sakura lalu buah dadanya yang ranum membuat Sakura mendesah pelan. Tangan Sakura dengan kasar mencopot kancing kemeja baju Sasuke. Kemeja itu segera jatuh ke lantai. Tangan Sasuke segera turun ke bawah. Meraba paha Sakura, terus ke atas, menikmati kulit halus Sakura, berputar sebentar di perut Sakura sebelum meremas-remas dada Sakura di balik gaun pendeknya. Sakura mengerang, mencengkeram lengan Sasuke.

Udara berubah panas dan menyesakkan.

Tangan Sakura menjelejah ke dada Sasuke, mengusap perutnya dan turun ke bawah. Tangannya mencengkeram dan mengelus kejantanan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menarik napas—erangan dalam terdengar membuat Sakura tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke mendorong Sakura ke tempat tidur. Masih berusaha mempertahankan ciuman panas mereka. Sakura di lempar ke atas tempat tidur mewah dengan Sasuke menindih Sakura. Kali ini ciuman Sasuke berpindah ke dagu dan ke leher. Gaun Sakura kemudian sudah dibuang ke lantai. Ciuman itu turun di antara dada Sakura sebelum lidah dan mulut Sasuke menghisap dada kanan Sakura. Sakura mengerang dan menggelinjang, menjambak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke naik ke atas lagi, mencium mulut Sakura, pakaian mereka sudah dibuang semua ke lantai. Mereka sudah seperti tersesat dalam nafsu mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Para pelayan yang membersihkan lorong dibuat memerah dan cepat-cepat ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Suara teriakan, erangan, lenguhan terdengar dari dalam kamar, cukup keras. Mereka syok, tidak biasanya pangeran mereka melakukan itu di pagi hari. Ketika semua orang terbangun dan bisa mendengar mereka dengan jelas.

Seorang pelayan tua dengan muka merah berkata, "tidak punya malu."

Semuanya segera terdiam, tidak berani menyahut takut dihukum.

"Ahnn—n, ah, ah, aaahh—," kemudian disusul erangan panjang.

Melodi-melodi erotis menembus dinding—beberapa penjaga laki-laki harus pura-pura berpindah tempat sebelum mereka malah sibuk menguping dan berfantasi sendiri.

Para tukang kebun yang merapikan tanaman mawar di bawah balkon Sasuke dibuat ikut birahi juga dengan suara di dalam kamar dan bunyi tempat tidur berderit-derit keras. Cara bercinta mereka yang _intens_ terkadang membuat bagian atas tempat tidur Sasuke menghantam tembok. Para tukang kebun itu bahkan tidak kuat dan berhenti bekerja. Pasalnya, jendela kamar Sasuke terbuka lebar. Tapi mereka tidak ada yang berani berbicara soal itu.

Setelah kejadian pagi itu, para pelayan wanita yang suka bergosip tahu pangeran Sasuke sudah menjadikan wanita Haruno itu simpanan kesukaannya. Pangeran Sasuke selalu berganti-ganti pasangan, paling lama tiga hari kemudian dia sudah bosan. Tapi kali ini sudah satu minggu lebih. Di malam serta pagi hari, teriakan, desahan wanita Haruno itu selalu terdengar dari lorong.

Jika pangeran Itachi menjadi pangeran yang tidak terlalu suka bermain api, setelah menikah apa lagi. Pangeran Sasuke, kebalikannya, ia seperti pemberontak yang mencari kepuasan dengan bermain wanita. Seakan ia merasa kosong dan tidak pernah puas.

Sakura memperhatikan peta penyerangan ke Suna di atas meja dari balik bahu dan kepala Sasuke, kedua tangannya melingkar erat berpengangan pada kepala Sasuke. Desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ahnn—Sasuke—Sasuke—," Sakura berusaha menggigit bibirnya, tapi tetap saja suara-suara itu keluar. Sasuke sudah menyuruh Sakura memanggil dengan namanya. Deru napas Sasuke mengenai leher dan punggungnya. Mereka bercinta berdiri. Bersandar pada pintu kaca menuju balkon. Kedua kaki Sakura melingkar di atas bokong Sasuke yang terus bergerak. Otot punggung Sasuke menegang seiring ciumannya pada leher Sakura semakin bernafsu. Satu telapak tangan Sasuke menekan pintu kaca di depan mereka, yang lainnya memegang paha Sakura sebagai penyangga. Sakura hanya berharap pintu kaca itu kuat dan tidak ada tukang kebun yang tiba-tiba ingin memangkasi pepohonan di depan balkon. Mereka akan begitu kelihatan.

Tidak ada kata baik buruk, bermoral atau tidak saat mereka sudah tiba di titik tertinggi. Jaring laba-laba mulai disebarkan oleh Sakura dimulai dengan membuat Sasuke kecanduan padanya. Sakura harus hati-hati, sedikit menyisakan misteri dan berusah menolak untuk membuat Sasuke tidak cepat bosan.

Setelah itu permainan kekuasaan dan balas dendam dimulai.

.

.

.

Wanita-wanita simpanan yang lain menjadi sangat iri pada Sakura karena mereka tidak pernah dipanggil lagi oleh pangeran bungsu Uchiha. Sakura mendapatkan kamar sendiri yang cukup mewah dengan perhiasan dan gaun-gaun paling mahal.

Sakura mulai mendapat pengawal pribadi yang melindunginya dan pelayan pribadi. Setelah kemenangan Sasuke merebut negara Suna, Sakura menanti menggunakan pakaian menggoda dan akhirnya bercinta dengan Sasuke di meja ruang kerjanya. Semua kertas-kertas dan alat tulis berserakan di lantai. Setelah itu Sakura meminta untuk mendapatkan kesempatan menerima pendidikan yang segera disetujui oleh Sasuke. Sakura kini mempunyai akses ke perpustakaan, ia juga berlatih memasak dengan koki-koki di dapur.

"Untuk menyenangkanmu, Sasuke," bisik Sakura suatu malam. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bosan padaku," Sakura menggigit telinga Sasuke dan menghisap leher Sasuke. "Beberapa hari lagi, aku akan membuatkan masakan yang enak untukmu."

Yang tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun, Sakura mengumpulkan informasi, membuat hubungan dekat dengan orang-orang yang merasa tertindas di kastil itu. Berita dari dunia luar ia dapat dari para tukang roti dan susu atau orang-orang yang ditugaskan di dapur yang kadang berbelanja di luar. Ia juga berkebun dan mengambil hati beberapa tukang kebun di istana itu. Keramahan, kecerdasan, dan kecantikan Sakura segera banyak didengar oleh para pelayan dan penjaga di kastil itu. Bahkan beberapa laki-laki anggota klan Uchiha lain juga memandangi Sakura dengan penasaran dan penuh nafsu. Membuat wanita-wanita Uchiha yang lain iri setengah mati.

Dengan pengetahuannya, Sakura membantu orang-orang. Bagaimana _management_ dapur yang baik, cara membuat menu baru yang lebih lezat. Lalu _management_ logistik kastil, lalu bagian perpustakaan dan laboratorium. Tentu itu tidak tanpa banyak halangan, karena simpanan yang tidak tahu diri ini mulai meminta hal aneh-aneh, maka keluarga Uchiha terutama Madara dan ibu Sasuke berusaha memasukkannya ke penjara. Namun, dengan kontribusi dan prestasi gemilang Sasuke, Sasuke selalu berhasil mencegah itu.

Itachi sangat pintar masalah diplomasi dan pemerintahan. Ia seorang pangeran yang tenang dan hangat. Sedangkan Sasuke menjadi ujung tombak militer klan Uchiha. Membiarkan Sasuke mempunyai mainan bukan lah masalah. Toh pasti nanti bosan sendiri.

Tiga musim dingin berlalu. Musim semi datang.

Sasuke selalu menolak dijodohkan. Namun, keluarga Uchiha bisa tetap tenang karena tidak mungkin Sasuke menikahi wanita simpanannya yang dari golongan rendah itu.

Sakura ingin punya laboratorium sendiri tempat dia bisa melakukan penelitian, namun sayangnya untuk apa? Dia hanya simpanan yang tugasnya bercinta dengan pangeran, untuk apa perlu laboratorium. Itu akan sangat mencurigakan. Sakura memeras otak dengan keras. Akhirnya, tidak memiliki jalan lain, Sakura akan berusaha mendapatkannya dari anggota klan Uchiha yang lain.

Sakura tahu reputasinya. Dari cara beberapa anggota klan yang lain—yang laki-laki terutama. Mereka ingin tidur dengannya. Sebenarnya bukan karena butuh seks atau apa tapi karena Sasuke. Sakura mendekati anggota klan Uchiha yang tidak terlalu berkuasa. Mereka memiliki _inferiority complex_ yang cukup tinggi pada keluarga inti Uchiha. Mereka merasa punya kesempatan tidur dengan Sakura seperti mencuri sesuatu dari Sasuke—merasa lebih tinggi karena dapat berselingkuh dengan wanita kesayangan Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke tahu. Sakura memanfaatkan sikap mereka yang seperti itu.

Yang tidak Sakura lakukan adalah berusaha mendekati keluarga inti Uchiha. Mereka terlalu cerdas dan licik. Itachi misalnya, terkadang Sakura harus memeras otak hanya untuk tidak diamati dan dianalisis oleh Itachi.

Tapi bahaya yang terdekat adalah Sasuke. Untuk sementara karena cukup dimabukkan oleh seks yang memuaskan, Sasuke tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan gerak-gerik Sakura. Tapi itu karena Sasuke tahu, Sakura tidak akan punya kapasitas untuk melawan. Sasuke adalah musuh terdekat dan paling berbahaya. Dia sangat cerdas dan ahli strategi dalam memanipulasi. Kalau sampai ketahuan, mungkin Sakura akan langsung diberikan hidup-hidup ke kandang naga.

Oleh karena itu, Sakura harus menahan diri dengan hanya mendekati anggota klan yang serakah dan agak bodoh. Ada salah satu yang cukup berkuasa, dia membawahi industri Uchiha di daerah itu. Sakura menggoda, membiarkan tangan pucat Ueda Uchiha bermain sedikit. Sakura ingin punya ruangan sendiri yang tidak dapat diganggu atau diketahui oleh siapa pun. Gudang.

Setelah Sakura menggunakan tangannya sedikit, membuat lelaki itu mengerang dan klimaks, permintaan Sakura disetujui. Masih mabuk karena setelah itu Sakura mengizinkan Ueda mencium Sakura, dia tidak bertanya untuk apa ruangan gudang seperti itu.

Jika orang luar melihat gudang itu, hanya tampak seperti ruangan penuh lemari, kotak penyimpanan dan meja-meja. Di sana Sakura menyimpan buku-buku yang berhasil dia selundupkan. Bereksperimen dengan jurus dan ramuan. Ia membayar seorang pedagang dari kota untuk mencari tahu barang-barang peninggalan suku Haruno. Ada beberapa buku-buku yang berhasil diselamatkan dari kebakaran.

Sakura melakukan penelitian dan eksperimen untuk membuat sebuah jurus terlarang dari masa lalu. Ia sendiri masih tidak yakin. Malam-malam di mana Sasuke pergi, adalah saat-saat Sakura menghabiskan waktunya membaca buku dan bereksperimen. Ratusan kali gagal. Sampai musim gugur datang. Sakura bekerja di gudang itu tidak mengenal waktu. Walaupun begitu, jika Sasuke akan pulang dari perang atau kunjungan luar negeri, Sakura segera merawat diri agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia menghabiskan malamnya hanya untuk bereksperimen.

Sampai suatu malam, badai menggelegar di luar. Kastil itu gelap, hanya sesekali petir menyambar. Sakura menggunakan lilin. Bayangan Sakura yang bergerak-gerak memantul di dinding batu. Sakura membuat beberapa lambang di lantai dengan darahnya. Mantera yang rumit butuh beberapa jam untuk mempersiapkannya, dirapalkan Sakura. Dua burung merpati di tengah lambang itu mengepakkan sayapnya.

 _Ficels_ Sakura bergerak dan lambang itu bersinar biru pucat. Burung merpati itu mulai meronta-ronta dan mengepakkan sayap, tapi tidak bisa keluar dari lambang. Lalu darah burung merpati itu merembes keluar, berjalan mendekati darah Sakura, lambang itu berputar. Petir menyambar lagi, suara gemuruh terdengar. Darah Sakura berubah hitam.

Peluh membasahi kening Sakura. Darah Sakura yang hitam menggelegak dan berkumpul di tengah seakan hidup. Lalu kembali menjadi merah.

Kilat menyambar lagi.

Sakura ambruk kehabisan tenaga. Dia berhasil, dia berhasil menciptakan kembali kutukan untuk mengendalikan para Uchiha keparat itu. Di tengah badai yang bergemuruh, suara di dada Sakura mengeras, Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak memandangi darah kental di depannya. Tanpa badai tentu tawanya akan segera terdengar. Namun, malam itu tawa Sakura ditelan oleh gemuruh badai dengan angin meraung-raung. _Setting_ yang tepat akan mulainya sebuah tragedi. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah darah suku Haruno yang lebih banyak. Dan darah suku Uchiha.

Malam itu juga ia tidur dengar Ueda Uchiha, laki-laki mesum itu sudah seperti orang gila yang menjijikkan. Sakura memilih untuk melakukannya di kandang kuda, lebih aman begitu alasannya. Setelah Ueda klimaks, Sakura mengambil pisau dari balik jerami dan mengayunkannya ke leher Ueda. Sakura segera membekap mulut si Uchiha sambil menunggui dia sekarat. Darahnya merembes ke tubuh mereka yang telanjang dan jerami di bawah mereka. Setelah mengambil darah cukup banyak, Sakura membawa mayatnya keluar, di tengah hujan, membuangnya di sumur. Mengangkat jerami jerami itu dalam karung, dan membakarnya di perapian dapur. Kandang kuda itu kembali bersih tanpa ada noda atau bau apa pun.

Sakura ingin segera mandi. Tapi sebelum itu dia membutuhkan syarat kedua.

.

.

.

 **Berapa harga yang kau harus bayar untuk mendapatkan yang kau inginkan? Siapkah kau menjual jiwamu?**

 **Aku sudah menjual jiwaku sejak dulu**

.

.

Saat itu mendekati makan malam. Sakura sedang membantu koki di dapur membaca resep dari bahasa negeri tetangga dan keluarga Uchiha sedang bersiap-siap berkumpul untuk rapat besar ketika penjaga kandang kuda lari tergopoh-gopoh ke dalam kastil dikawal oleh seorang prajurit tegap. Ia melaporkan bahwa mayat Ueda Uchiha telah ditemukan di dalam sumur. Sakura menghentikannya membuat adonan ketika berita itu sampai di telinganya.

Kekacauan mulai terjadi. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum Sakura dipanggil di tengah-tengah rapat itu. Wajah-wajah kaku dan kejam menantinya—mengawasinya seperti sejejeran binatang buas mengintai mangsa.

Madara Uchiha duduk di singgasananya, kelihatan kejam dengan mahkota dan jubah merah panjang dibordir keemasan. Dia duduk bertumpu pada pinggiran singgasananya. Emas, berlian, dan ratusan batu yang lain dipatrikan di atas sandaran tempat duduknya.

Sakura diseret masuk ke tengah ruangan. Wanita-wanita Uchiha itu kelihatan puas.

Madara Uchiha bangkit. "Apakah kau yang membunuh Ueda Uchiha?" gemuruh suara Madara bergema di ruangan besar dingin itu.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya tinggi. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Madara maju ke depan dan menampar Sakura sampai bibirnya berdarah. Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung. Matanya seperti lubang hitam tanpa dasar. "Dasar jalang," dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, "siapa yang bisa memberikan bukti maka mereka akan mendapat satu kotak emas dariku?!"

Hening. Kepala Sakura terkulai, rambut merah jambunya tergerai ke bawah menutupi mukanya. Tangannya dirantai di depan tubuhnya.

Suara langkah kaki takut-takut. Seorang bocah muda belasan tahun melangkah mendekat diseret seorang penjanga besar bertampang kejam. "Yang Mulia, dia mau berbicara."

Suara bocah tadi sepert cicitan. "Ta—tadi malam ketika aku ingin mengecek kuda-kuda saat badai terlalu besar—aku..." bocah tadi berhenti, meremas tangannya sendiri dengan gelisah.

"Aku apa?" suara dalam dan mematikan Madara menjawab.

"Ak—aku melihat Tuan Ueada dan wanita itu ber—melakukan itu." Tubuh anak itu gemetar.

Kesunyian menggeliat dan mencekik.

"Maksudmu mereka bercinta di kandang kuda?"

Anggukan lemah sebagai jawaban.

Tatapan mata Madara berpindah ke Sakura yang masih menunduk, tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Sasuke masih bergeming, lalu dengan ketenangan mematikan melangkah satu-satu ke depan. Ruangan itu begitu sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah Sasuke. Matanya merah berputar dengan kekejiaan terpatri di setiap sudutnya. Kemarahan, ego yang hancur, pengkhianatan, rasa sakit bersatu begitu hebatnya sampai anggota klan lain mundur teratur dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menghunus pedang dari pinggangnya. Madara hanya memandang dingin, mundur, memberikan ruang pada Sasuke. Sosok gelap dengan aura mematikan itu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Sakura selesai merapalkan mantera, akhirnya menengadah memandang mata Sasuke. Tatapan mata yang seakan memotong-motong Sakura sampai ke jiwanya. _Onyx_ hitam dan _jade_ kelam itu saling beradu.

Suara Sasuke dalam dan pelan, "kenapa kau melakukannya?" rahangnya kaku menahan amarah hebat yang siap meledak.

Sakura mengamati Sasuke lebih seksama. "Kenapa kau begitu marah, kau tidak peduli kalau Ueda mati. Lagipula, aku masih muda, walaupun aku bercinta dengan anggota keluarga jauhmu, ketika kita melakukannya lagi nanti, tidak ada yang akan berubah Sasuke, jadi kenapa kau marah?"

 _Ficels_ Sasuke meledak buas. Berputar kelam. Tangannya menggenggam pedang dengan sangat erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam lama. Sebuah kesadaran membuat ekspresi Sakura berubah. Tawa itu kecil kemudian semakin keras, menjadi tawa terbahak-bahak keras. "Ahahahaha—tunggu, Sasuke—jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku, hahaha, benar-benar gila, kau jatuh cinta padaku, hahahaha," tawa Sakura masih terdengar keras. Semua anggota Uchiha berdiri mematung. Beberapa saat kemudian tawa itu mereda. Sakura harus menghapus air matanya seakan dia baru lelah tertawa karena lelucon yang begitu lucu. Tawa itu akhirnya berhenti.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, memandang lurus-lurus mata hitam Sasuke, _jade_ itu bersinar—bergelora. Bibir Sakura bergerak, bibir yang sudah berapa kali dicium Sasuke, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat penuh racun dan kebencian. "Ah, Sasuke, aku juga **mencintaimu**."

Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya. Pedang itu menembus dada Sakura tepat di jatungnya, tembus di belakang punggungnya. Mata _jade_ itu membelalak. Pedang itu ditarik kembali. Sakura jatuh ambruk. Ia mulai tercekik dan tersedak darahnya sendiri. Di antara aliran darah di mulutnya. Sakura berkata terpatah-patah, serak. Masih memandang mata Sasuke. "Aku menang," senyum menghiasi bibir Sakura, "sampai bertemu di neraka," dengan begitu _jade_ terbuka itu meredup, dan Sakura tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mata hitam Sasuke memandang mata hijau musim semi itu. Kosong.

Terdengar langkah seorang penjaga berlari-lari. "Yang Mulia, maafkan aku lancang, tetapi semua tahanan dan wanita Haruno itu mati. Ada lambang aneh di sekitar mereka."

Saat itu darah Sakura yang merembes di lantai bergerak, membuat sebuah lambang di lantai. Indah di atas lantai marmer coklat dingin itu. Raungan terdengar ketika seorang Uchiha menghunus pedang dan membantai anggota keluarga di sekitarnya. Raungan-raungan lain. Silih berganti. Dan neraka itu pun dimulai.

Mereka saling membunuh dipandangi oleh _jade_ kosong terbuka itu.

Konon katanya, hanya beberapa Uchiha yang selamat dan mereka yang sedang berada di negara lain tidak terpengaruh. Namun keluarga inti Uchiha yang paling kuat dan berkuasa mati malam itu.

Bulan bersinar terang. Dua bulan. Keduanya berwarna merah.

Yang tidak diketahui oleh Sakura adalah mantera mengerikan seperti itu seperti menjual jiwa pada setan dan memerlukan pengorbanan yang cukup besar. Nyawa Satsuki yang diambil Sakura tidak lah cukup.

Dari situlah awal kutukan itu dimulai.

.

.

.

 **Ssst...sampai di sini dulu, selamat tidur**

 **Mimpi buruk ini akan tetap masih menunggu, bahkan di tiga kehidupan mendatang**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continued in ENIGMA**_

.

.

NGGAK NGERTI! (gegulingan lebay). Hahahaha *ikutan setres* XD. Jadi begitu lah, gaes, fic _Mature_ pertamaku. Sebenarnya aku galau mau bikin fic ini apa enggak soalnya kok hasilnya nggak sesadis yang kuinginkan. Dan aku benar-benar ngebuat Sasuke sama Sakura jadi manusia najis bin barbar. Aku agak ragu bikin karakter Sasuke yang kayak di atas sebenarnya karena beda banget dari yang di **ENIGMA** , Sakuranya juga. Takut mengganggu karakterisasi mereka di **ENIGMA**. Tapi yah itu kan zaman kekelaman terkelam, jadi harus dibangun dari tragedi kayak gitu dulu. Semoga kalian suka atau malah geleng-geleng ngelihat kelakuan _author_ satu ini. XD

Ngomong-ngomong, _fic_ ku akhir-akhir ini bentuknya beginian, gelap bin nggak jelas. *nangis* habis ini aku bikin _romance_ kalau perlu _fluff._ Hahahaha. Tapi dasarnya suka nulis tema begini sih. Mohon dimaklumi.

Silakan memberi _review_ gaess, _it helps me a lot_ sama tambah bikin semangat. Aku jadi tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Tentu _fic_ ku jauh dari kata sempurna dan kadang malah terlalu dramatis, jadi aku sangat menghargai masukan yang _sensible_ dan _reasonable_ yaah.

Jadi sekian ajaa. _Stay tuned. See you_ di **ENGIMA** chapter 14. :D


End file.
